I Still Have Her
by WannabeAHLad
Summary: The Schnee Dust Company goes bankrupt, leaving the Schnee heiress homeless and left with nothing but the clothes on her back and her weapon. With nowhere else to go, Weiss goes to her friend, and former partner, Ruby for help. Rated T for now, might go up to M later.


**This was a story that popped into my head the other day. It's a story I'm very interested in, and have a good bit of the plot planned out for the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And remember, a fav, follow, and/or review will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

The sound of rain colliding against the windows could be heard throughout the Rose household. The monotonous sound was slightly drowned out by the news forecast airing on the television in the living room. There was a weatherman explaining that while the rain is light now, a heavy storm is building up. The only residence of the household wasn't paying attention. Ruby Rose was too busy making dinner for herself.

As Ruby cooked, her mind was drawn towards her friends. It has been roughly three years since their graduation from Beacon, and she has not heard much from them, except for Yang who keeps up contact from time to time. Ruby wondered what Blake and Weiss were doing. Blake was most likely out somewhere fighting for Faunus equality and protecting people from the dangers of the White Fang. She was certain that Weiss was helping her father run the most successful company in the world.

Ruby became a little distracted as she thought about Weiss. For some reason, Ruby missed Weiss the most out of her former team. She would probably tackle Weiss down to the ground with a huge bear hug the next time she meets her former partner.

After a few minutes, Ruby finished her dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs with some. It was nothing special, just something she was having a craving for all day. She sat down at the couch and grabbed the remote, ready to change the channel. However, the newest topic on the news caught her attention.

The newscaster, Lisa Lavender, announced, "In other news, the Schnee Dust Company has gone bankrupt." That news came as a major shock to Ruby. Many questions were going through in her head, but the one thing she was concerned with the most was that if Weiss is alright. "The famous company and the biggest dust distributor for the past few decades has gone out of business, leaving a vast number of people across the world unemployed. After having been inspected by the Atlas government, the company was fined several millions of lien for poor labour conditions as well as other many other unlawful conditions."

The rest of the news fell on deaf ears as Ruby kept asking herself in her head what could possibly be happening with Weiss. Putting the tv on mute, Ruby picked up her scroll and attempted to call her friend. No response. A faint roar of thunder could be heard in the distance as the storm was starting to build up, and Ruby's concern continued to grow. She attempted a second call, but as soon as she pressed the "call" button, there was a knock at her door.

Ruby groaned but ignored the door. Whoever was out there could come back another time. There was no answer on the phone. There was another knock, and Ruby ignored it. She tried calling again. As she listened to the ring on her scroll, whoever was outside proceeded to knock again without stopping. It was clear that whoever was out there would not be leaving any time soon, and with this storm building up outside, Ruby saw fit to answer the door so the stranger could be on their way.

Keeping the phone to her ear, listening to the continued ringing, Ruby walked over to the front door, unlocking it and opening up.

Right outside stood Weiss Schnee in her battle gear that she wore during her time at Beacon. A flash of lightning gave Ruby a better look at her old partner. The white haired girl was soaking wet from head to toes. Her eyes were bloodshot red, and her cheeks were all puffed up. It was clear that the heiress had been crying, but due to the rain and her face being wet, Ruby could not tell if she was still crying.

"Ruby," was all Weiss manage to squeak out.

Ruby could feel her heart break at the pitiful sight of the once proud heiress. Without a second thought, she dropped her phone and pulled Weiss inside giving her the most comforting embrace that she could give. Weiss buried her face into Ruby's neck as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and squeezed tightly.

"I am so sorry, Weiss," said Ruby as tears for her friend dropped from her eyes.

The two pulled away from the hug after several minutes. Ruby grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wrapped it around Weiss and sat her down at the couch.

"I just finished cooking dinner. It's not much. Just spaghetti and meatballs. Would you like any?" Ruby offered.

Truthfully, Weiss didn't feel like eating anything, but her stomach was growling as she has not eaten anything all day. She slowly nodded her head. Ruby prepared a second plate for Weiss. The blue eyed girl eyeballed the food for a long time, and when she determined her body couldn't last another minute without sustenance, she began to slowly consume the noodles.

Sitting next to Weiss, Ruby watched her eat for a minute before she had grabbed her own plate and started eating as well. The two of them ate dinner in silence which was killing Ruby. She wanted to ask what had happened, but she felt like she should give her former partner some time before asking questions.

Ruby finished eating first and set her plate down. She continued to watch Weiss eat at a slow pace. She wasn't even halfway through the pile of spaghetti yet. After taking a few more bites, the heiress had set her plate onto the table too. The two of them continued to sit quietly for several minutes. The sound of thunder roared outside, and the windows shook from the vibrations.

After a few minutes of listening to the ever-growing storm building up outside, Weiss finally spoke up, "Due to the demand of a large portion of the citizens in Atlas, the government launched a full investigation into the Schnee Dust Company a few weeks ago. They found all of the illegal actions the SDC has been doing behind closed doors, several of which wasn't even announced to the public. The news said that the company was fined millions, but in truth the company was fined over a couple of billions. The SDC didn't even have enough money to pay off the fines, and father even used all of the family's money just to get it paid off. Of course afterwards, the company didn't have much money left."

Ruby sat and listened. She did not speak as her friend told her her story. Weiss continued, "Father did everything he could to keep the company afloat, but all he was doing was delaying the inevitable. It wasn't long afterwards that the company exhausted what little money it had left, and we had to close down."

The heiress, former heiress actually, began shaking as she sobbed and fought to hold back the tears. "We lost everything. The company, our money, and even our home, and all thanks to my idiot of a father." Weiss took a few deep breaths after some sobs forced their way out. Ruby could not think of what to say to her.

"I tried to change the company, I really did," stated Weiss. She could no longer hold back her tears. Streams of water poured down her cheeks. "In fact, right before the investigation, I think I was coming close to breaking through to Father. If I only had more time, I probably could have done away with all of those illegal activities going on in the company."

Weiss was now crying her heart out. Ruby wrapped her arms around her without hesitation. She rubbed the lamenting girl's back and let Weiss let out all of her sorrows.

"There, there, Weiss," Ruby cooed consolingly into Weiss' ear. "I got you. Let it all out." The brunette continued to comfort the sobbing girl. It broke her heart to see Weiss this way, which is why she will do whatever she can to help her hurting friend.

It took a while for Weiss's crying to finally settle down, but once it had, she pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Ruby," said Weiss. "I really needed that."

Ruby grabbed ahold of Weiss's hand. "I'm your friend," stated Ruby. "There is no need to thank me. I'm happy to help you in any way I can."

Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes. Concerned silver orbs met with pleading blue orbs. Weiss asked, "Then would it be alright… if I were… to stay here for while?"

"Of course!" Ruby replied without hesitation. "You can stay as long as you like."

Weiss felt a wave of relief wash over her. For the first time in weeks, no, years, she was genuinely happy. A faint smile appeared on her face and she hugged Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby."

"You're welcome, Weiss." Ruby pulled away and she took a good look at Weiss. It just now dawned on her how much of a mess the heiress really is. Her face was swollen and puffy, her body was still somewhat soaked and she was shivering, and her unkept hair was inexplicable.

"Tell you what. I'm going to go draw a bath for you. You look like you could use it."

Weiss agreed with Ruby. It has been really stressful for the last few days for her. She nodded at the thought of stepping into a warm bath. "Yeah," she concurred. "I'd like that."

Ruby smiled brightly. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

Ruby sped out of the room towards the bathroom leaving the former heiress by herself. Weiss got up and looked around the living room. This was a nice house Ruby has. It was nothing like the big mansion she's lived in for a majority of her life. This house actually felt like a home and was cozy. It kind of reminded her of the dorm team RWBY stayed in during their time at Beacon. Only with more space.

Weiss was eventually drawn to a couple of framed pictures sitting on a shelf. The first one she looked at was a picture of Ruby, Yang, and a tall blonde man with a scruffy beard who she guessed was the sisters' father. She felt a tinge of jealousy towards her friends. She wished she had a good father her loved her dearly like their father. Weiss's father did nothing more than try to control her life. Hell, he would have tried to marry her off to some random stranger just to close a business deal. All she can think about her father now was good riddance.

The second picture she looked at had the entirety of Team RWBY at the end of their first year at Beacon. Weiss thought back to the times they all shared. That was honestly the only time in her life where she had fun and was truly happy. She missed the good old days. They should have a team reunion at some point. It's been a long time since the four of them has seen each other.

The last picture she saw was the biggest among the group. It was of Ruby and Weiss dressed up in some formal dresses with Ruby hugging the ice princess. Weiss remembered that night very well. It was their last dance at Beacon Academy, and Weiss was unable to find a date for herself, so Ruby asked her out to the dance. The white haired girl does not know why she said yes, but she did and she was happy that she did. No other night in her life compared to the joy and excitement she experience with Ruby on that one night.

Weiss held the picture as she held the picture close to her chest, as she recalled some fond memories.

 _"I'm sorry, Weiss! I'm not good with these stupid lady stilts…" Ruby was apologizing for having knocked herself and her partner down to the floor while trying to dance._

 _"It's fine, Ruby," Weiss replied with a giggle as they picked herself up. She gently grabbed onto the brunette's hand. "I'm more than happy to teach you how to move in some 'stupid lady stilts.'"_

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby called out, snapping Weiss out of her memories. "The bath is ready."

"Thank you, Ruby."

"You're welcome, Weiss." Ruby noticed the picture, and she felt her cheeks heat up a little bit. "You know, I felt like my heart was going to explode when I asked you to the dance that night. I haven't asked anyone out anywhere before, so I was really nervous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was expecting you to immediately turn me down when I asked you. I was surprised that you actually said yes to me." Weiss chuckled at the memory of the dumbfounded look Ruby had when she accepted the request. "But I'm glad you did. That was the best night of my life."

Ruby too, huh? It made Weiss a little happy to know that her partner felt the same way about that night. She placed the picture back on the shelf. "I'm going to get into the bath," she informed her friend.

"Ok. Right this way." Ruby lead Weiss to the bathroom. "I left a towel on the towel rack for you.."

"Thank you, Ruby."

A thought suddenly occurred to Ruby. "You don't have any pajamas, do you?" She realized the only thing Weiss brought with her was her weapon, Myrtenaster.

That sad, depressed look of someone who had lost everything returned to Weiss' face. She shook her head. "All I have to my name is the clothes on my back and Myrtenaster. I spent what little money I had left just to get here."

"I'll go grab some of my old pajamas for you," said Ruby. "Those should fit you." Weiss eyed Ruby up and down. While Weiss herself has not grown much over the years, Ruby has grown to be a few inches taller than the white haired girl and her bust size has gotten bigger too. Her hair was still the same though. That's good. Weiss was rather fond of Ruby's short hair.

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss walked into the bathroom and removed her clothes. She carefully placed Myrtenaster in a corner. She climbed into the bathtub full of warm water. The sensation of the heat from the water engulfing her body was so soothing. She really needed this.

She sat back, looking up at the ceiling, and she asked herself what was she going to do now. She could start taking up hunting missions again, but even then it might be hard to find a well paying mission. Grimm activity has been surprisingly low for a long time now, so the moment a good mission pops up, it is quickly snatched up. It could take Weiss a long time to scrape up enough money just to live on her own. She's grateful that Ruby is putting her up, and she knows she is welcomed to stay for as long as she likes, but she does not want to be a burden to her young friend for too long.

There was a knock at the door. Ruby walked in being careful not to look in Weiss's direction, and she placed some clothes on the counter. "Here's some pajamas for you to wear," she stated.

"Thank you, Ruby," said Weiss.

"No problem." Ruby walked out and closed the door behind her. She thought about going to the living room, but she chose to stay close by. She wanted to be close in case Weiss needed her. She knew her friend can take care of herself, but still.

"So what's the rest of your family doing?" Ruby asked through the door.

Ruby could hear Weiss answer back, "Well, my sister was the least affected by this incident because she works with Atlas' military, and she has a house of her own. Father went to go stay with Winter."

"Why did you come to me?" Ruby asked curiously. "Wouldn't you have liked to stay with your sister?"

"Kind of. However, my father has controlled a good portion of my life, and with the downfall of the company and the loss of his fortune, he no longer holds any power over me. I detest that man, and I wanted to get far away from him." Ruby had no idea how much Weiss hated her own father. "Besides, I really wanted to see you again."

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. Why does the thought of Weiss wanting to see her make her feel like there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Shaking her head, she shrugged off the feeling. "How did you even know where I lived?"

"Back before the investigation of the company started, I did some research and found your address. I had planned to stop by for a surprise visit before all of this happened." That response made Ruby smile happily.

A few minutes later, Ruby could hear water sloshing around followed by the sound of it draining. Weiss must be finished now. She continued to wait patiently by the door as Weiss finished up in the bathroom. A couple more minutes went by, and the long haired girl stepped out wearing a black tank top and white sweats dotted with a rose pattern.

"Oh, my dust," said Ruby.

"What?" Weiss asked concerned.

Ruby grinned widely. "Oh, nothing," she answered. "I just think you look cute wearing my old pajamas."

Weiss turned away to hide a blush that was popping up on her face. "D-dolt," she stuttered. The younger girl giggled having missed the playful insult Weiss had for her. Ruby suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "H-hey! What are you doing?"

Ruby brought her into a bedroom. She let go and turned to her with a caring smile. "You can sleep here," the brunette explained.

"Thanks, Ruby," said Weiss. "I didn't know you had a guest room."

"I do, but it doesn't have a bed." Weiss looked at her confused. "This is my bedroom. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Oh, Ruby. You don't have to do this," claimed the homeless girl. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Nope. I won't allow it!" Ruby asserted. "No guest of mine is going to sleep on a couch. I'll buy a bed tomorrow."

Weiss smiled slightly. "Alright, Ruby. I'll sleep here tonight. I know that it'll be useless to argue."

Ruby crossed her arms triumphantly. "You're darn right!"

"Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby walked to the door. "You're welcome. And if there's anything you need, just let me know."

The older girl nodded. "I will."

"Well, good night!"

"Good night, Ruby."

The brunette turned out the lights and closed the door behind her, leaving her guest alone in her bedroom. Weiss laid down in the bed, making herself comfortable under the blanket. She stared up at the ceiling for seemingly hours. She couldn't sleep as thoughts about everything she lost kept plaguing her. She lost her home. She lost practically everything she owned. She even lost her grandfather's company that she wanted save from her father.

Tears started flooding out from her eyes once again. She fought hard to keep her sobs quiet as not to disturb Ruby. Ruby. The thought of Ruby calmed Weiss down. She might have lost almost everything she had, but at least she still had Ruby. She began to recall the comforting words the girl spoke to her as she cried earlier. The mere memories of Ruby consoling her made the ice girl calm down.

She still had Ruby, and she was grateful for that. Within a few minutes, she had drifted off to sleep


End file.
